A Letter From No One: Part One Sheets of White Paper
by Idontlikewritingwannadeleteaccount
Summary: A romance story about Vejita the cool guy and Serena the waitress. It's the best one I've written and a finished one! Please R&R! Written in one day.


Disclaimer: I do not own DragonballZ and also, I do not own SailorMoon or any of their characters. I also do not own Alexiel from Angel Sanctuary. So that's an excuse for not suing me. Or sewing me (arse). I have written the lyrics to that song. It's mine so don't go and try to steal it. You also have to read the letter since it contains Serena's feelings and some bits that aren't mentioned in the story.  
  
A Letter from No One  
  
Part One: Sheets of White Paper  
  
The Bleeding Angels concert was on and it was hot. All the fans threw their thongs and bras at their feet. Vejita had the voice of the band. If you hear his voice, it paralysed you. Goku was chosen as the second best voice since the emphasise on the letter 'b' sounded gorgeous. Yamcha was the band vocal. His voice was so high-pitched; sometimes it sounded like a girl. Raditzu and Tien did the normal rapping. That was their life. Got millions out of it.  
Vejita, Goku, Tien, Yamcha and Raditzu marched into the nightclub, 'Chiquitita'. They all settled around a table and ordered beer. The waitress came. She was pretty and blond.  
'Hey, girl, join us,' one of them said. It was Vejita. Hesitantly, the girl sat on his lap, as there were not any space to spare.  
'Baby girl, whas your name?' Raditzu asked.  
'Serena,' she said in a trembling voice.  
'You scared, eh?'  
  
Thus, they had a big feast, entertained by Serena and some two other girls on their laps.  
After nodding at each other, Goku suddenly said, 'I need to go piss,' and he went out of the club.  
Then, Yamcha said he needed to phone his girlfriend.  
'I need fresh air!' said Tien and left. He was followed by Raditzu. The two other girls followed giggling.  
'You better go too with your friends,' Serena said. Vejita chuckled, his chest vibrating. He sipped the last few drops of his beer and threw the bottle to one corner.  
'No need,' he said.  
The security guard started fighting with a drunkard. 'Leave now or I'll bang ya!' he was shouting. The drunken man hit the security guard and he hit him back. It was a riot. Crowd gathered around them, chanting fight fight fight, encouraging them to go on. Fight fight fight... Suddenly Vejita grabbed Serena's arm.  
'Leg it, lady!' he said. Leaving everyone oblivious, they ran out into the cold winter's evening. They were quite a distance away from the pub now. They stood panting.  
'Oh no, I think I left my purse back in there!' Serena said.  
'Wait here, I'll get it,' Vejita said between pants, his chest heaving up and down. Soon he was in the club, battering the security guard.  
Serena could not get her purse back. She lost her job and had to pay for all the food and damage. Even the damage the drunkard caused. Out in the dark, they stood together.  
'Sorry...' he mumbled.  
'It's not your fault,' she said. She smiled lightly. She couldn't stop thinking about her lost weeks wage. Then they parted.  
  
'Can I borrow your phone card, please?' she asked.  
'No! It cost five pounds, you know, this baby!' Goku said.  
In the end she got to use it. She tried to phone her flatmate, Michelle, but she wouldn't pick up.  
'Damn!' she slammed the phone down, 'Thanks anyway.' She wondered around the city. Some drunk guys yelled stuff like 'Baby girl! Come over 'ere!' or 'Yo Lady, 'sup!' She ignored all of them.  
'Ouch!'  
'Sorry,'  
She bumped into Vejita. Her legs went like jelly.  
'Whoa, what you doing 'ere?' he asked.  
'I had my keys in my purse and I can't get into my apartment.'  
'Me too,' he suddenly said, 'I lost mine. But we could go my brothers,'  
She followed him down the road. This part of the city was an urban dangerous area. Not for little vulnerable girls to walk around at night.  
'What d'ya want!' A nasty little eye stared at them trough a small gap in the door.  
'Can we stay overnight?'  
'Can't do. Have 'guests'.' Girls giggled behind him.  
'Damn,' Vejita cursed, banging the wall next to him, leaving a large dent, 'Guess we have to spend the night in the streets.' He laughed.  
'Wait, have you got a phone?' she asked him.  
'Yeah, sure. Why?'  
Serena phoned Michelle again. This time she picked it up. Yawning.  
'Oh c'mon, Serena! It's flipping two in the morning!' Vejita sneezed.  
'Who's with ya? Your boyfriend?' Vejita heard this and laughed.  
Serena blushed and said, 'He's just a friend, Michelle.'  
'The guard wouldn't let him in since the apartment is girls only.'  
'But you could go in!'  
'I can't just leave him here! He's ma friend!'  
They heard her mumble curses. Soon they were in.  
'Nice house,' Vejita said feeling Serena's pillow, 'I sleep here?'  
Serena cleared her throat. 'WE sleep here,' she corrected. He laughed again in reply. Michelle climbed up to the top of the bunk.  
'C'mon, you two. Stop chattering and let me sleep in peace!' she said.  
Serena felt his hand brush against her cheek.  
'You're pretty,' he said and kissed her...  
  
The next morning, when Serena woke up, Vejita was nowhere to be seen. She asked Michelle if she saw him leave. She shook her head.  
'What were you two doing yesterday?' she chuckled.  
'Nothing,' Serena said.  
'Ha ha.'  
  
Serena and Michelle went to the Bleeding Angels concert. She saw Vejita. He did not see her. Afterwards, on the backstage, she asked him if he known someone called Serena. He looked at her carefully, as if trying to remember something and shook his head confidently.  
'They use you and loose you,' Michelle said.  
Serena walked into the dog shop. She wanted a puppy for ages. A man, who probably works there, stood his back facing her, feeding a puppy. An English Springer Spaniel. So cute, like Vejita, she thought.  
'Excuse me, sir...' she tapped the man gently on the shoulder. He turned around. To her horror, it was Raditzu. He grinned.  
'How can I help you, m'lady?' he said.  
'I would like to get a puppy, sir,' she said.  
  
'Oi, Raditzu, you're so lucky. YOU got that chick for a girlfriend! Unbelievable!' Goku exclaimed. They were at a crazy party, again. All of them were drunks, bathing in beer and drunk with the music. Except for Serena. She thought drinking was unacceptable. 'Girl, wanna dance?' she was startled by Vejita's hand on her thigh. 'Why not?' She smiled.  
'Vejita, remember me? I'm Serena,' she whispered into his ear.  
'Can't be!' he nearly toppled over, ' You're just lying. Leave me alone.'  
He stopped dancing and glared at her for a moment before storming out.  
'What's with Vejita?' a girl asked her. She looked at her with obvious jealousy.  
'Dunno,' she said.  
  
That night, Vejita rode on the road on his skateboard. He was angry.  
'Yo, Vejita! What's up!' It was Goku.  
'Leave me alone, drag!' he roared!  
'Vejita watch out!'  
A big red car raced after Vejita. He started to accelerate. The car went after him faster. Soon it ran over him.  
'Well, well, what do we have here? Vejita and his little friend,' Frieza and his gang got out of the car. He pulled his belt out and whirled it round. 'GET THEM BOYS!'  
Frieza battered Goku's head with the belt and the others, using an iron rod, started banging Vejita. One got back into the car and raced over him again and again. Blood spattered everywhere, painting the pavement red. The sky was pierced with wordless voices as night joined them. The beating was continued until both of them passed out...  
  
Vejita woke up in a hospital room. The air smelt sharp. He turned his head round and saw Goku lying on the bed next to him. His head was completely bandaged and he could see it was covered with bloodstains. He tried to sit up but he could not. There was a sharp pain on the left side of his head. His left hand did not move either.  
'Kakarot...' he muttered, but to his surprise, despite the mass amount of injuries he had, Goku turned his head towards him.  
'Is that you, Vejita? I recognise your voice. It's weak,' he murmured in a soft voice, 'I hurt everywhere. What happened to you Vejita?'  
He did not reply his questions. He lay there, planning how to kill Frieza and his gang after he has recovered.  
  
After six months in hospital, Vejita was able to leave it. Goku still had to rest in bed due to serious brain injuries.  
'Damn them!' Vejita brought his fists down on the table. 'I'll kill them for this.'  
'Calm down, man,' Raditzu said, 'We can bang them after having party. Let's go and score with the chicks!'  
Vejita walked out with a new girl in his arms. She was jet-black haired and very pretty.  
'C'mon girl. Let's go,' he said.  
Serena watched. 'I'm going,' she told Raditzu. He nodded, not even looking at her. She got into her car and left.  
  
'C'mon Vejita, wake up! Let's do breakfast!' Alexiel yelled. Vejita moaned and rolled off the bed. He opened one eye, and then, both eyes widened. 'Get out of my shirt, you b-!' he screamed. She pulled her face and gave his shirt back. He took his shirt and went into the bathroom to shower.  
Knock knock knock. Alexiel was too busy searching her missing earring to open the door in time.  
'God!' she opened the door. No one was there. She picked up a bouquet of Rose, Ivy and Myrtle. It was very beautiful. 'Nice,' she said as she smelt it. She placed the flowers in a vase and a note dropped out. 'To Vejita xxx' she read out loud. She put it on the table. Vejita came into the room, drying his hair with a towel.  
'Hey, Vejita, someone brought some flowers for you. And I think there's a note!' she started making tea.  
Vejita read the note 'To Vejita xxx'. He threw it out of the window and started scenting in the smell of the flowers. It smelt great. 'Vejita! I'm leaving! Your breakfast's on the table!' The door slammed shut. 'Idiot,' he muttered to himself. He sat at the breakfast table, opposite the window, looking out of it. There were strong winds. Suddenly a piece of paper stuck on the glass. He read it inquisitively. It said:  
  
Dearest Vejita,  
Remember me? Serena?  
You and your group – Bleeding Angels, I think...  
  
He began to remember. 'Serena, Serena, Serena...' SERENA! He raced down the flight of stairs and stood outside the apartment. He began to collect all of the hundreds of paper blowing freely in the wind. He jumped, he fell. He tried again and he got one. After spending half of his day racing after sheets of white paper, he started to try to arrange the sheets in order. Suddenly the door opened and Alexiel barged in.  
'Hi Vejita. Just forgot my bag!'  
She walked right through his carefully arranged papers, messing them up.  
'Gotcha!' She put on the stereo loudly and started dancing around on his papers again. He glared at her.  
'I like your eyes, honey,' she said.  
'Get out.' He whispered with a dangerous edge in his voice.  
'Sheesh, just having fun, Vejita.' She left. He turned the loud music off. He sighed in relief and, despite the mess, started his work all over again.  
  
The work was done. Vejita lay comfortably on a pile of cushions in one corner of the room with all the papers arranged in order and in one neat pile. It looked as if saying 'READ ME.' He cracked his tired knuckles and stretched.  
'C'mon baby,' he started at the beginning.  
  
Dearest Vejita,  
Remember me? Serena?  
You and your group – Bleeding Angels, I think – entered the nightclub, which I used to work as a waitress. You asked me to join you on your table. None of us spoke much. All of you started disappearing one by one, the first one said that he need the toilet, the second one said he needed to call someone, the third one said he needed fresh air and the fourth one said that someone was waiting for him outside: until you were the only one left sitting. I remember you, head down, with a red bandanna around your forehead, with a black jacket and baggy black trousers in mid-winter. You didn't go. You said,  
'Let's go,' You took me and ran out of the club without paying. We left the bulky security guard not knowing we left and fighting a drunkard. Just then I remembered that I forgot my purse with all my money in it. You told me to wait here and you will go and get it. I stood there waiting for you to return. That's when you got into a fight with the security guard. You couldn't get my purse, I lost my weeks wage, and I got sacked. Also, I had to pay for all the expenses. I didn't blame you. Then you went away.  
I got to my apartment, but I soon discovered that I didn't have my keys. I had left them in my purse. The phonebooth stood next to me, urging me to phone my friend, but I didn't have any money and there was someone in it. The someone got out. I recognised him – he was Goku from your group. I said to him,  
'Can I borrow your phone card?'  
'My phone card! It's really expensive! Five pounds!' he replied. He must be really tight. 'I'll give it you back when I have money,'  
He shook his head, but when he saw that I was near tears, he let me use it. I phoned my friend and my roommate Michelle. She didn't pick up. I thanked Goku and wandered around. Then I bumped into you, Vejita. You said that you had lost your keys as well and I said that I had lost mine too. You said that we could go to your brother's apartment. He knocked the door but your brother opened it slightly and we heard giggles of girls behind.  
'What do you want?' he asked.  
'We need to stay for the night,' you replied.  
'Sorry, can't do, I have 'guests' tonight,' then he closed the door shut in our faces.  
We walked silently to the park. It was very dark and the stars were already out.  
'What shall we do?' I remember asking you. You just shook your head and chuckled.  
'Oh yes, my apartment has a balcony and the door is never locked! We could cli-, and' Then you interrupted me by putting your finger on my lips.'  
'How do we climb?' you said softly. I remembered that my apartment was on the third floor.  
'Do you have a phone?' You nodded. I phoned Michelle again, and this time she got it, yawning loudly. 'Yeah...?'  
'It's Serena. I'm under the balcony here with -,' You sneezing interrupted me.  
'Did you just sneeze or is there someone with you?' she asked. I said yes.  
'Tie all the bedcovers and hang it down the balcony. We'll climb up -,' I was interrupted again!  
'Is he your boyfriend or something? Where did you meet him?' Michelle asked. You chuckled beside me.  
'I'll tell you later. Now do what I have told you!' We waited for like some five minutes and the covers tied together hung down. I climbed first and then you.  
Michelle and I shared a bunk bed. She slept at the top and I slept at the bottom. You had no where to sleep and Michelle wouldn't share with you, of course. You and I had to sleep together at the bottom. It was quite crowded but neither of us complained. At least we had somewhere to sleep. We spent the night together...  
  
The next morning when I woke up, I didn't find myself in your arms. I didn't expect anyway. You had left. On the breakfast table, Michelle asked me what we did last night. I just shrugged and an uncomfortable silence ensued.  
  
I barely saw you ever since. Only sometimes at your concerts, or when you walked with a girl. You never recognised me. Thus, I met Raditzu and became his girlfriend. I knew he sold dogs so I went to his shop and bought a puppy. It was cute, like you. When he hung out with you and the group you still didn't recognise me. So, once, in a party and I asked you if you remembered me and told you my name when we were dancing together. You frowned at me and said I was lying. You immediately stopped. I never spoke to you again nor did you ever speak or glance at me again.  
The next time we spoke again was when you were in the hospital with Goku. He had his head bandaged all the way round. I saw blood stains on them. You weren't that injured but you had your skull damaged and 52 bone fractures. I felt sorry. I brought you flowers and sat down beside you. I spoke to you; asked you if you were alright. I heard your voice. It was weak. You said my name and nothing else. Guess you were sub-conscious? When you got out of hospital and celebrated, you already had a new girlfriend. I didn't bother to speak to you. So I left.  
Here, I write this in my car beside a train track, I send this letter to you with a flower. The train is coming and I place my car right on the track. But I jump out in time; I don't want to kill two people. Hey, I remember it is your birthday today. I have a little gift for you. I'm pregnant with your child...  
  
Vejita sipped his drink. He began to remember... He smelt the sheets. It scented of...of Serena. His mind flashed back through memories. He saw the moment they saw each other for the first time. Then he remembered when she sat by him when he was in hospital. 'I made a big mistake,' he thought, 'She was the only one who truly cared for me. I've lost her...' He started to get angrier.  
  
It was Vejita's first concert after getting beaten up. It included a new song he wrote yesterday.  
  
You loved me the first time you saw me  
  
I still remember your eyes full of glee  
Don't go yet cause I remember you now  
How did I let you go, how?  
I know you're somewhere, please come  
You can't leave me like this  
Come today  
Come today...  
  
Serena watched from the back. She saw his eyes run, searching for her in the stadium. Then he spotted her. He stood there not moving. He did not sing when it was his turn to. He dropped the microphone and jumped off the stage. He ignored the fans that pawed at him and cut his way through the crowd. She stood and ran out. Thereupon, he knew it was her. He ran out after her, out into the snowy night, ignoring the frost that licked him up and down.  
'Serena, wait!' she heard him shout. It did not stop her. Tears streamed down her face and turned to ice as it dropped into the deep snow, leaving deep blue stains. She did not stop until she fell and crouched down, sobbing her heart out onto the snow. He caught up with her and wrapped her in his warm jacket. She was shivering.  
'How could you...?' she whimpered. He hushed her and rocked her side to side, his strong hands embracing her.  
  
You loved me the first time you saw me  
  
I still remember your eyes full of glee  
Don't go yet cause I remember you now  
How did I let you go, how?  
I know you're somewhere, please come  
You can't leave me like this  
Come today  
Come today...  
  
They finally stood up with a weird silence ensuing. There was a weird silence that he could've fitted in the words 'I'm sorry' but he did not. He kissed her softly once more...  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
How d'ya like that! There's Part Two coming up so don't go away! I'll write it as soon as I can! Alexiel is Vejita's gf! Whahahahahahahahaha! Please read review! I know it's long for one chapter! I thought it was too short so I merged all the chapters so it would look good on fanfiction.net and all other fanfic sites!! 


End file.
